


FLASH

by AOno955874



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOno955874/pseuds/AOno955874
Summary: 現實向的深冬星宇（勝杓）。是BE。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 5





	FLASH

**Author's Note:**

> 現實向的深冬星宇（勝杓）。  
> 是BE。

FLASH

看見新聞的時候孫東杓坐在家裡，是位於首爾，為了好好當個練習生向著出道邁進而住下的那間，自己隻身一人的小住處。消息來得遲，身為當事人的他也只比粉絲們早知道幾小時，這讓他看著新聞擷取出的MV畫面與印著自己那張臉的合照心裡卻只有疏離。新聞過了，轉了一臺又是相似的標題與畫面，他們留下的東西也就那麼少，這些日子讓記者與粉絲翻著翻著也都熟了膩味了，明明該是這樣的，他卻覺得像在看一齣老舊卻陌生的電影那樣，坐在電視螢幕外跟螢幕裡所有的臉都切割了關係。放在手邊的手機因為訊息開始震動，點開螢幕，有家人也有朋友的訊息，大多是不敢置信或是關心，在這之前一次這麼多訊息同時炸出來，還是他考上翰林藝高的消息公開的時候。說起來，是為了什麼考藝高的呢？現在已經想不起來了，明明是下了很大的決心才這麼做的。訊息裡媽媽沒有多說什麼，只說他可以回去休息一段日子，但他覺得這段日子休息得已經很夠很夠了，他想要起身，想找誰說點話，到處走來走去，或是去外面跑一圈，就算是拿起讀不進去的書本倒著讀也無所謂，他需要做點什麼，他想要跳舞，想要大聲唱歌，想站上舞臺對著底下持續不散的光芒說，X1真的很愛ONE IT。太久遠了，久遠到那些記憶裡的光芒都浮著一圈光暈飄忽不定，像風中將熄的蠟燭火光，又像只在安靜的夏天乾淨的水邊才能活三到七天的螢火蟲，原來是壽命那樣短暫的東西啊。  
他把訊息通知全都清除，只接了來自DSP經紀人的電話，那邊交代了幾句安慰了幾句，讓他去散散心，如果沒什麼事做可以到公司去，等心情恢復了再來討論接下來的規劃。電話掛斷了，電視還沒關，在主播冷靜的口吻中他聽見熟悉的名字，然後他閉上眼。啊，這天終究是來了。他輕輕呼出一點鼻息，倒在沙發的軟墊上，實感一瞬間歸位，突然他想起了自己是X1的孫東杓，突然他想起了X1就在剛剛正式宣布解散，電視裡出道曲《FLASH》一播，只幾句就切斷了。  
沒事的。  
他沒有睜開眼，只是吸吸鼻子，伴著電視的聲音慢慢平靜。

一切都是在一月六號崩塌的。  
雖然是早已注定的結局，但沒有人想得到它能來得這麼快。孫東杓其實說不清他對這個團體的存續抱有怎樣的想法，畢竟也是接受過全網惡評的人，他知道如果這個團體背負著罵名走下去，所有人都會千瘡百孔。但他放不下每個接受他擁抱也回應他擁抱的哥哥弟弟們，放不下舞臺之外即使不是為自己也燦爛著的閃爍燈火。他們集體在只有彼此沒有大人的群組裡唯一的結論是，我們想出席那個能決定我們命運的會議，說一些我們還能說的話，見證我們的未來怎麼被掌握在手裡。可惜就連這點也遭到拒絕了。孫東杓坐在家裡等著，他害怕待在公司，工作人員與練習生哥哥們會太過擔憂而想盡辦法讓他開心，而他也要想盡辦法做出開心的模樣。  
消息公布後幾小時，恐慌、悲傷、焦慮與憤恨瀰漫，在孫東杓幾乎是每天都會去看的官咖，突然像是找到了某個出口那樣，一個勁兒朝著對韓勝宇的謾罵前行。夾雜在不屬於X1只是純粹為了搗亂而張貼的團體照片中，只有文字的留言與文章特別顯眼，什麼樣的話語都出現了，即使是看不懂的外語，孫東杓也能感受到其中的尖銳。  
他嚇得退了官咖，把手機放回桌上，躺在沙發冷靜了一段時間後又打開，挑著看了下去。  
那些話語裡組成的韓勝宇並不是他所熟知的那個人，雖然事實上，早在剛出道一小段的幸福日子過去後，他們就漸行漸遠了。十一人的照片他們會在粉絲截也截不到同框的位置，十一人的站位看不出隔得最遠卻也不會有最近的時候，那算是韓勝宇和他最後的默契了吧。現在要說他熟知的人究竟是什麼樣子，孫東杓也不敢肯定。元旦那時的照片他是知道的，跟女偶像一起逛街，做為男偶像的確必須承擔起相應的輿論，即使據說還有第三人的存在只是被惡意擷取，不過孫東杓並不知道事實的真相是什麼，也就選擇相信他們公司的說法，基於他對韓勝宇本人的信任。雖然一瞬間他是有些酸澀的，出道後他沒有再跟韓勝宇私下出過門，畢竟韓勝宇的膝蓋有傷，出道後要承擔起許多罵名與隊長的責任，壓力總是很大，也似乎不是很喜歡出門，問了幾次收到充滿歉意的拒絕後，漸漸地他也就不問了。用黏膩的姿勢摟著他的人換成了曹承衍，常常帶他出去的人換成了李翰潔，孫東杓的身邊還是有人，會有人承接他故意賣弄的可愛給予能掀起哄堂大笑的吐槽或冷眼，或是感嘆他是真的可愛，反而讓孫東杓暗暗不好意思起來，只不過那些人都不是他所希望的那個人而已。  
他不知道自己過了這段日子還能夠為了韓勝宇這個人苦澀，像是才發現在人生被冷凍的這段期間一起凍結起來的心有破口還能鮮活跳動那樣，對著那張模糊不清的偷拍照看了好久。想什麼呢，爸爸是十個人的爸爸，隊長是兩個團的隊長，要共享的東西太多了，他不是最小的孩子不能不學會謙讓的道理，否則又會被冠上沒禮貌的惡評了。  
偷拍照有了一張就會有更多，再繼續往下翻不同的文章，有人說到他在解散前一天去看原團演唱會的事。解散前一天，也就是昨天，孫東杓自己在做什麼呢？他突然也想不起來了，那不過就是被冷凍而百無聊賴的其中一天而已，數著秒數著時間等待過去，最後收到一封解散的通知，大概就是這種程度的事。十一人群組裡推派出的代表帶回來的是壞消息，他們也早就有不能出席最終會議的心理準備，只是不願意什麼都沒有試過就舉手投降。他覺得那天不管去哪裡做什麼都是可以理解的，孫東杓平時恨不得掛在哥哥弟弟朋友們身上，出了事卻只想要一個人待著，韓勝宇可能是相反的那種，但粉絲們會有這樣的反彈也是在預料之中，韓勝宇想必也是考慮清楚才做了決定，將私生可能的行徑也計算在內。如果孫東杓能喝酒的話，或許他也會想找一群朋友借酒澆愁——算了，他連冰美式都喝不了，就不要想那些沒有水果甜味的東西了。  
  
孫東杓把那些文章看了個七七八八，宋亨俊的訊息就來了。  
「東杓哥，你看到官咖那些文章了嗎？」  
「看到了。」  
「怎麼辦啊……管理員現在還會刪文嗎……」  
孫東杓也不知道該怎麼辦，他自己都拿自己的惡評沒有辦法，管不住別人的手，只能管住自己，那段時間誰都說他看起來畏畏縮縮的。隨意回了幾句又把手機放到旁邊。腦子裡浮現的還是方才看到的字句。做為直接接觸韓勝宇的當事人，至少在X1團內，沒有聽說誰對韓勝宇的領導不滿，本來隊長就是個苦差事而已，又是他們這樣被冠上造假團的隊長，從出道時就能明顯感受到惡意，卻必須挺身迎向那些攻擊。韓勝宇一直對於隊長的身分充滿負擔，PD期間就是這樣了。還會與他黏黏膩膩的時候，孫東杓就知道韓勝宇因為隊長又是全員年紀第二大的身分累積了不少壓力，他更喜歡當個依賴人會撒嬌的孩子，只是因為其他人交付予他這個重任，於是他只能盡其所能做到最好。他不是擅長出頭的人，但會細緻地在後方查漏補缺，專注在不易察覺卻極其重要的細節上，比如把直播的鏡頭讓給弟弟們、撿起舞臺上掉落的東西，或是為了跟差距最大到十歲的孩子們有共同話題，開始研究他們喜歡的戲劇，想來這是他找到的，能夠支撐起團隊的方式。經驗能夠積累，但與適不適合喜不喜歡沒有必然的關聯，這也是在關注著韓勝宇時，孫東杓慢慢發現的事。想來，韓勝宇真的教會了他許多，直接學的是唱歌的技巧，間接學的回想起來也是生命必須理解之重。最初只是稍微減少了親暱的程度，再來是輕巧地在所有人都看得見的地方站在離他不遠不近的位置，就像過去輕易將他綁定，最後一次次拒絕他的邀約。孫東杓選擇從自己身上找答案，但答案從來昭然若揭，只是孫東杓假裝沒有這回事而已。

是在風波到了一月七日時，宋亨俊的訊息才又傳了過來。  
他跟宋亨俊知道彼此都還會上官咖查看，這是一種無聲的默契，兩小孩想最後留下一點記憶，總是佔據著粉絲統計登上官咖次數最多的一二名。  
「東杓哥，你有收到勝宇哥的訊息嗎？」  
「沒有耶。」  
他跟韓勝宇的私人訊息窗，在出道後就再也沒有動過了。最後的訊息還停留在孫東杓說的「哥，希望我們能一起出道」，而韓勝宇回了「好」。可觀的訊息數量全都是PD節目期間的積累。  
「啊……也許等等就有了。我有點擔心。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「勝宇哥來道歉了呢，說他在這段期間隊長做得不好什麼的……明明我們都很感謝他……敏熙哥也收到了。」

孫東杓有些慌張。要是韓勝宇真的會給每個人都傳這樣的訊息，他一定會腦子一片空白，不知道該做什麼回應。如果韓勝宇點開了跟他的訊息視窗，看見最後的對話，會不會有些心虛呢？韓勝宇自己是那樣想的吧，其實沒有很想跟孫東杓一起出道，只不過是哄哄小孩子而已。但或許他會假裝沒看到，複製貼上給每個人相同的話語也說不定。孫東杓雙手捏著手機，身體有些發顫，心蹦跳得很快。在X1進入冷凍之後，他就幾乎沒有再跟韓勝宇說過話了。他跟幾個人坐車回去整理行李時，韓勝宇已經率先搬離了宿舍，本來東西也沒有很多的樣子。如果要從結果檢視過去的種種跡象，挑出蛛絲馬跡證明那些已朝向惡意傾斜的論點自然簡單無比，但對孫東杓來說那談何容易，畢竟也是曾與他朝夕相處的人，即使親身經歷了疏離，想要一刀子切開冷落前後，或者直接蓋章定論他從一開始就別有目的，需要爬梳的東西太多了，比孫東杓思考他對韓勝宇究竟是什麼感情還要糾纏不清。或許一切就是「韓勝宇早上醒來發現他不喜歡孫東杓了」這麼簡單，只是孫東杓無法得知全貌，只能用僅有的線索織出某些可能，從中挑出最完整最合理的當成解答。  
等了很久，就在孫東杓要為了沒有收到韓勝宇的訊息，帶點遺憾地鬆了口氣時，訊息就來了。  
韓勝宇的訊息他從來沒有關了通知，此前是因為會立即讀取所以沒有必要，此後是因為沒有讀取的必要。  
通知窗冒出韓勝宇的名字時，孫東杓還覺得恍如隔世。他的緊張彷彿還是不知道自己能不能出道的緊張，惡評彷彿還是針對初C的惡評，他會迅速點開訊息視窗，一秒也不落下地回應「勝宇哥！」  
孫東杓遲疑了一會兒才點開，第一封訊息比較長，看起來是寫給X1所有人的，寫了很抱歉自己作為隊長很失職等等話語，提到了一些孫東杓在官咖裡看到的事。老實說孫東杓也不知道一個真正的好隊長該是什麼樣子，這是他人生中第一個隊長，再怎麼樣都是好的。但對韓勝宇來說，這是他第二個團體，也許孫東杓做為他的團員，是讓人煩惱不知所措無法理解的那種吧。四個月的孤軍奮戰比起三年的相依為命，誰的心都會偏到後者，只是表現出來的有多少而已。即使他對X1真有什麼不情願，至少在團員面前，他依舊盡完了本分。  
孫東杓很感謝自己人生第一個隊長是他，這是發自肺腑的真話。

那是對於隊長這個角色。  
他知道在針對韓勝宇的那些惡評裡，整理出來的也有韓勝宇跟他關係的變味。出道後突然疏遠、在We Kpop節目上對道賢說的「東杓說他不喜歡你」這樣讓孫東杓慌張的玩笑。那時他們的CP粉只知道水面上的東西，還能拿著韓勝宇在官咖特別寫的「杓，生日快樂」截圖慶賀。可以當面對他說生日快樂，也可以傳個很久沒有的訊息，卻要發到官咖上，孫東杓不是不知道為什麼，但他也不是心裡有話就對韓勝宇直說的小孩了，他不知道哪時候會在某個節目上被當成玩笑，擷取最傷人的部分說出口，讓他得再跟南道賢或是其他人解釋自己並沒有那個意思梳理好脈絡安慰好人心。或許這也是推遠他的手段之一。孫東杓在心裡築起了第一道牆，韓勝宇就能理直氣壯遠去。當然這也就只是孫東杓一廂情願的想法而已，跟他一廂情願要韓勝宇成為十個孩子的爸爸卻要最愛自己那樣，沒有跟任何人約定，只是強行讓人肩負起承諾。  
孫東杓看完那篇長訊息，確定只是給X1團員而不是專門給孫東杓的，也只對X1隊長而不是韓勝宇給予一些僅有的安慰字句。「我一點都不覺得你隊長做得不好，哥」、「我那時候說『謝謝你照顧我』，是真心的」。  
好了，這是他最後的真心了。孫東杓想，這個訊息視窗應該也會停留在這裡了吧。幸好他昨天已經寫好了給ONE IT的手寫信，否則帶著這樣一顆酸澀不已的心臟寫出的話語，要怎麼讓ONE IT們相信他真的可以整理好心情再次出發。他閉上眼睛呼出一口氣，正準備關掉手機，訊息又來了。  
「還有」  
只有這樣的詞，孫東杓不知道他應該傻坐著等接下來的字句，還是去繞個路做點事，消耗掉還能讓他心臟焦躁不已的體力。是這段時間太沒有事做，那些原已經在忙碌的行程中磨損的心思，才能又重新攻城掠地爬上心頭吧。孫東杓是傻愣著了，等待原來這麼難熬，但他動彈不得，只是盯著訊息視窗上方韓勝宇三個字，無法轉移目光。  
韓勝宇會想要說些什麼？或許根本不是他想的那些事情，只不過是做為曾經的哥哥交代一些鼓勵或是建議而已。對的，想來就是這樣，因為他是讓人傷腦筋的團員，善良而溫柔的韓勝宇，想在真正離別之前做為演藝圈的前輩給他一些忠告，畢竟以後若是有緣還能遇見，也就只是前後輩的關係了。

打從一開始，就只能是前後輩的關係才對。  


DSP Media為了決定誰出演《PRODUCE X 101》，進行了一次內部小型的徵選。  
每個月本來就都有考核，只不過是要準備得多一點而已，孫東杓那些日子都沒怎麼睡，專注把原先為了考核準備的曲目加上能展現自己魅力的巧思，練到整天睡在練舞室也是有的。一起競爭的練習生哥哥弟弟們幾次出於玩笑想來打探他的表演內容，都被孫東杓奶聲奶氣地轟到一邊去。  
最後在每次的考核中總是拿到A的孫東杓，自然也以最高分拿下了選秀的參加資格。他在此後數個月之中還會經歷無數次這種幾乎沒有睡眠的日子，不過那絕對是光輝耀眼的，是平凡人生中色彩極為濃重的一筆。在確定由他跟李煥、李埈赫出賽後，公司把他們叫過去一個個確定意願。交代了很多事情，其中一件事，就是永遠記得這場選秀裡沒有朋友。  
交朋友當然是可以的，經紀人說，在節目後繼續當朋友也可以，但在比賽時，永遠記得你的目標就只有出道，你做的一切都是以出道為最優先考量。所有人都是這樣，不要覺得這有什麼不對。  
最後他問，你們確定要參加，不後悔嗎？其實孫東杓是後悔過很多很多次的，在疲憊到連眼淚都流不出來的時候，在那些刺人的言論非他所願地映入眼簾還必須用力打起精神不讓人擔心的時候，但他只允許那些後悔霸佔心頭一下下，因為他知道，站到攝影機之前，就沒有什麼回頭路了。  
他書念得不好，沒有什麼才藝，只像個普通孩子吃飽睡睡飽玩，唯一一件堅持下來的事就是跳舞。沒日沒夜地，只喜歡這件事，只想鑽研這件事。他跟父母談了好久才說服父母讓他走上演藝路，出道當晚父母抱著他說，其實沒想過他會堅持下來，但前路還有更多要堅持的事，只要他還想繼續，他們都會支持的。  
只是有些事不是他一個人堅持就夠了。  
被冷凍的那段時間，他們十一人也許都想過堅持下去的。雖然心思各異，境遇也不相同，但都這樣一路走過來了，享受過舞臺下滿滿的燈火，怎麼會不想繼續前進，看看前方能有多少光亮呢。不過，那條路如今剩下的就只有鮮血淋漓的殘破前景，鮮花與掌聲是誘人的毒果，他們都只是資本交易下的棋子，夢想在利益之前是沒有價值的，他們也是。

愛在利益之前亦如是。  
並不是他一個人堅持就夠了。在那樣連自保都無暇的地方，私欲橫流的情感裡要是能淘出一粒純粹的真心，也都要不了多久就會風化。孫東杓知道，所有人都知道在那個節目裡建立起的關係都是有期限的，即使是閃耀無比的真心也無法永恆，孫東杓沒有那麼傻，不是那些人口中絕對的被害者。他也只是想要一個溫暖的懷抱，所以投入了向他敞開雙臂的人。  
那個人是誰，對他來說真的重要嗎？

等了好久好久，就在他終於決定去做點別的事時，新的訊息到了。  
「沒有遵守長長久久跟你一起走下去的約定，對不起。」

這句話說得，像是韓勝宇真的知道孫東杓那些隱而不宣的疼痛，又像他只是純粹敘述X1解散造成的客觀事實；他說的是「沒有」而不是「沒能」，似乎暗示這是由他主動而非被迫，又好像這只是習慣用語並沒有隱含其他意義。大人真是狡猾。他笑出聲。而孫東杓也踏在成為大人的階梯之上了。總有一天他不會再為了這樣單單只是好聽的話觸動，能說出很多動人的話語，只是需要再幾次眼淚的沖洗，或許再幾段關係的磨礪。  
為了不再上節目說誰最近都不執著於我了，反而是我執著於對方，這樣卑微的話語。

「勝宇哥，沒關係的。」  
孫東杓這樣回覆了。  
他記得，發布解散的新聞留言，在一片隨手留下的「會為你們的人生應援」裡頭，有則留言說，以為能陪伴著你們五年，卻只有短短五個月，真的像是主打曲歌名那樣轉瞬即逝的光啊。去年的種種也不過就是閃耀著閃耀著就會消逝的事物。不向著未來不行。不再繼續努力下去不行，就當成一場業已破碎的美夢，連碎片也不要拾取吧，因為他必須活在真正殘酷的現實裡，想要重新品嘗美夢的滋味，只會扎得舌頭血流如注。別再落下了，眼淚也好鮮血也好，通通都必須吞進心裡。  
孫東杓會學著說，能打動人心的話語，即使並不是出自真心。  
「跟勝宇哥在一起的日子，是我足以珍藏一生的回憶哦。」  
他只是眨個眼，眼淚就掉了下來，迅速消失不見。  
不論是出於利用或是想索取安慰，「那樣閃耀的回憶不會褪色也不會因此被玷汙」，孫東杓已經可以好好在腦袋裡編織好旁人喜歡聽的動人話語了。事實是那些回憶血跡斑斑，散發著不想再翻出的鐵鏽腥臭。孫東杓不是純粹的受害者，但他曾經相信總有一些東西能在競爭之外留下來，比如即使在不同組即使練習的時間已經短到連睡眠都沒有多少餘裕，還是願意撥出一些時間相擁；比如走上出道位時為彼此流的眼淚。但擁抱的人終會分離，眼淚也會蒸發在空氣中消失不見，既然如此，韓勝宇最初是為了什麼接近自己，又有什麼好執著的呢。孫東杓要這樣告訴自己，那個向他敞開雙臂的人是誰，就是這樣無所謂的事物。  
「所以，真的沒有關係。」  


他只是希望很久很久以後，在一切愛與恨與痛都忘卻也斷了聯繫後，回來翻閱這些回憶，他能以為，那些曾經閃爍的東西真的內在也是耀眼純粹。  
不過是他誤以為那能恆久不變罷了。

End.

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
很可能是最後一篇深冬星宇的現實向，也很可能是最後一篇深冬星宇，因此還是想回到他們真正的關係上。雖然想過很多可能性，也有一些非現實向的存稿或是點子，不過這麼迅速就迎向了現實的結局也是出乎我意料之外。  
原本解散那天，想著要給十一個孩子都寫點什麼，才定下了這個標題，不過畢竟我的本命還是東杓，寫其他孩子可能掌握不好，最後就放棄了這個念頭。  
後來，看到最近勝宇的事情，才決定寫一些我的想法。在我開始寫《刃心》的時候，就已經做好最終會這樣結尾，甚至從一開始就不存在真心的準備。也許是因為我還挺愛虐心的東西，雖然早在恐怖箱，連深冬星宇超話都還沒開的時候就入坑這個CP，但真正開始寫，已經是他們的關係微妙地改變之後的事了。  
沒能見證他們一起度過更久的日子很可惜，不過我想即使是這樣的結局，作為一個CP粉也希望孫東杓跟韓勝宇在彼此的生命中，曾經，或未來，有著他人無法取代的地位。  
今後我也會繼續支持東杓，不過可能無法全心全意關注其他孩子，只能偶爾看看他們的消息。因為有CP潔癖的關係，會不會再寫東杓其他CP也很難說。不過，我心裡某處還是不太願意在此刻把再見說死，搞不好我哪天又帶著新的深冬星宇文出現，搞不好哪天我跟各位會在新的CP標籤裡相遇也說不定。  
如果有機會，就再次在某處相見吧。


End file.
